Through the gate to the past
by Nubitox
Summary: Harry Potter. A soldier of unknown origins to his comrades starts a new life in the past. Who is this Harry, and why is he working for the corporation?
1. A fateful push

A man in his early thirty's, wear a black body armor attached to his torso over his dark gray sweater, and his black pants was heavy with ceramic plates sown into its linings. He was leading a group of people through an industrial building. His shocking green eyes shone with an attentiveness not found in his fellow soldiers, as he was hand picked as part of the protection force of the latest pilgrimage going through the time horizon.

The horizon was a well known piece of technology. It was a solid connection to the past.

As in the _far_ past, the past with dinosaurs and real nature.

He needed to be attentive though. The horizon was just a short walk away, but this was the point where desperate people tried to take fate into their own hands.

His orders were to eliminate with extreme prejudice, all who where not a part of his group.

He would carry out his orders if no other option was left. These people were too valuable to not get through.

Their planet depended on it. The latest years, humanity had exceeded the world's capability of self restoration, and the world was dieing.

So important people with necessary skills was picked out, and a lottery was used as a front to collect random people from the populace. Giving hope to others who was not secured a place in this new promised land, reducing the ability of reckless groups from gathering people to start an uprising.

If there had been an uprising it would have been quenched, as only the best of the best worked at the site. There would have been a lot of blood, but ultimately they would fail. So for all parts it was good that the populace still had hope.

His green eyes scanned the location once more from under his dark bangs, and deeming the area manageable. He gave sign for his fellow soldiers to move forward on the walkway, the group of VIP's safely in the middle of its escorts.

Why the factory had to be designed so tight, he would never understand. They where the government, and the last stretch to the horizon should have been an open expanse. Easy to defend, and easy to see who was coming. But instead it was these winding passageways, with a multitude of nooks and crannies.

But he was secure in his knowledge, that his fellow soldiers was the cream of the crop. They would do their job, and do it well. Besides, the facility was heavily secured at the outside too.

So to no immense shock they reached the last checkpoint without any problems.

Now it was just to deliver the VIP's, and they were home free for a better, and brighter future in the past.

"Second lieutenant Potter escorting the tenth pilgrimage to the event horizon sergeant." Harry crisply stated to the bored soldier.

The bored soldier answered with a snap salute which Harry returned before the soldier responded. "The horizon is ready for your group sir. You are good to go."

Harry turned around, and shouted to his two fellow escorts. "Gray, and Polensky. You two go through first and secure the landing. I will send the rest through after a 20 sec delay."

They both acknowledged the order before walking with confidence through the energy field.

The civilians had been slightly skittish before, but at seeing the soldiers walking through with such confidence help them believe that their new life was about to begin, and that it was not some kind of execution device.

Looking over the people Harry said in a strong voice. "At my signal you will proceed through the energy field. Keep a normal pace, and don't worry. There is a fantastic new world waiting for you out there." Harry allowed a reassuring smile glide over his face, as to further reduce people's skittishness.

Harry looked at his wrist watch, and at the twenty sec mark, started waving people forward.

They all went in an orderly fashion, but at the last man sporting a backpack Harry's arm shot out. "I believe all the people who was a part of this pilgrimage has been sent through. Also I can't recall seeing you before now. May I see some identification paper please? So that we may...oph.."

The last man had pushed him in front of himself, and there would not be enough time for Harry to re-assert his stance before they were through. So Harry did the sensible thing, and let himself fall,. Trying to trip the man before he got through.

But as luck would have it, just as the other soldier's hand smashed down on the emergency shut down button, Harry's head, and most of the mans body was already through.

So while all the electronics shut down, they learned something new.

Something already caught in the event horizon would proceed to carry on through.


	2. Into the fray

Falling out of the portal, Harry did not know head or tails about his sudden location.

Blustering about cursing, he finally got to his feet, and aimed his weapon around for the current threat.

The first one to get in his sights was the man fumbling with his rucksack in a slight panic. Harry's finger tightened on his trigger. He was sure he was about to bring forth a weapon, just as a family of three, The Shannon's he remembered, came charging to the man. Screaming the name Zoe, and Dad.

Harry's soldiers acted on the situation, and turned to the designated threat by their commanding officer just as Harry's voice rung out. "Stay on post men!" His men turned back to observing the jungle habitat once more. "Now, you with the backpack. Slowly pull your hands out of your bag, or so help me, you will not participate any further in this expedition." The man had frozen at the steely tone, and was in the process of letting go of the bag, when the Shannon matriarch stepped into his line of sight.

"Mister Potter you will not hurt my husband." She told Harry with a certain finality. Her hands resting on her hips, and a steely glint in her eyes as she stared him down. "And Jim, you release our daughter from that back pack." Harry's eyes was popping out of his sockets. He could not believe this woman's presumptuousness. The fact she thought she could order him around. Absolutely mind boggling.

So he fired a single warning-shot which made some leaves rustle around her feet. The clear gunshot rung through the clearing, and a couple of birds left their perch in the trees.

Silence was restored. But to the woman's credit she did not stray from her protective position.

"This is your only, and final warning." Harry growled out. "Move out of my way, or you will perish along with this "Husband" of yours. I will not tolerate insubordination, and you will not command me to do anything. Besides this man has only behaved threateningly, and I will not jeopardize this pilgrimage." Harry's tone was final, and the woman's terror was only visible through a slight shaking of her body.

Harry had to give it to her. She was brave. Foolish, but brave.

He could see that her man had released a little girl from his back pack, and had his hands over his head. So he sought to appease the woman, who was obviously trying to protect a child birthed outside of the law, now that the situation was more or less controlled. "Your husband will be taken to the commander of Terra Nova, and the commander will decide his faith. But the camp might not be able to provide for your husband, and your extra child. But if all else fail, I will forfeit my place in this society, if that means you can keep your child. You got my word on that, but your husband must face the music. So, step down, and lets resolve this peacefully. I would hate to bereft this community of a priced surgeon."

Elisabeth's eyes lit up as he pledged his will to give the child a space in her world, but soon turned downcast as he told her the severity of the situation.

In the end she stepped to the side with her head lowered, but her husband put a hand on her shoulder, and told her it would all be fine. "I'm sure the camp is better off than the bare necessities."

He managed to lift her spirits to some degree, and the children also seemed to finally relax after the gunshot. She gathered them up in a slight hug, but did not say anything to contest Harry's verdict.

Harry commanded Gray to put the man in cuffs as he stayed back to guard the exchange.

It was not long before the soldiers of Terra Nova arrived, and the man in charge took on quick look at the man in shackles, and steered right for Harry asking about the reason for the man's bound state. "Lieutenant, why is that man zip-tied, and under guard?"

"He was able to sneak along for a ride with an extra child in his backpack. So I decided he needed a meet, and greet with Commander Taylor to decide what would happen to him." Harry stated in a flat tone.

The other soldier just looked shocked, but accepted the situation for what it was, and rallied the others, and prepared for a quick extraction of the newly arrived.

Harry finally had some time to just look around, and breath in the fresh air. Marveling at the cleanliness of it. It had been a long time since he had such clear air to breath, and it was invigorating, and at the same time exhausting...

His head was suddenly spinning, and he had to support himself to a tree so as not to fall over.

Of course Dr. Shannon was right beside him at that moment, and with just a tiny stop in apprehension started to list off a couple of facts, while she brought to bear a tiny flashlight which she shone in his eyes.

Her words were just a bunch of gibberish, and he swatted after her pen light, grumbling about annoying doctors, and their poor habits of shining people in their sensitive eyes.

Harry staggered along, willing his feet to move, even though it would have been such a good feeling to just lay down, and sleep. So he left the woman staring at his defiant behavior. She soon enough found herself a new victim in a slightly plump man who had gone crashing to the floor.

Harry thought it slightly strange that the soldiers did not react to the sudden weakness of their group, with the exception of one short blond female soldier who had a red cross on her arm patch, designating her as this squad's medic.

She stopped in Harry's path, and looked him in his eyes, and told him with slow, and deliberate words that he was experiencing fainting spells, and confusion in response to the sudden clean air, and that his body was working through it. "You should sit down sir. It's actually quite extraordinary that your are still on your feet. Most don't get such a strong reaction to the clean air. But the people that do, they usually pass out in matter of minutes."

Harry's response was tired, but still clear. "I will carry my own damn weight, god dammit. I'm not passing out because of some pansy clean air. That must be the stupidest reason to get medical help. Ever."

The medic kept on talking after hearing the stubborn response. "The reaction is most common in apex athletes, and people who have almost exclusively lived out in the bad condition back in our time."

Harry gave the blond girl a skeptic glance. "And what about that tub of lard back there. I hope you are not trying to lump me into the same category as him. Besides it does not look like he lives out in the nature either, if you know what I mean."

Harry was not amused, and the girl got a pretty blush at his frank comeback. He was proud of his fitness, and achievements, so the girl had to come up with a better reason than that.

Harry had finally stopped, and was now staring at the little blond with the full weight of his green eyes. Waiting for a better explanation.

The girl shuffled on her spot, and thought of an answer that she believed would appease him." Uhm, I guess his body mass was too excessive, and his exhilaration made his body shut down."

Harry gave a approving nod at that, and continued his sluggish walk. Leaving the girl to help Elisabeth with the fat man.

Not exactly a gentleman's action, but there were other people around who might be in a greater need of medical expertise than him. After all it was much harder asking someone for help if that person was already preoccupied with a case already. Besides, if he was to fall, it would be _his_ men to carry him. They were properly schooled on leave no man behind.

So trudging on Harry, knew his men would just do their thing, and fall flawlessly in with the other soldiers. No supervision needed, and Harry was greatful for that, as he needed all his considerably will to just get to the outpost without falling over.

* * *

b

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful before meeting the huge doors, and wall of Terra Nova.

Passing through the opening doors was like passing a barrier into a utopia. There were bustling people moving through the streets, merchants yelling out for people to buy their wares, and security patrols in the streets.

It was all quite the contrast from the jungle outside. Harry had honestly believed that he was meeting up with an outpost more similar to an tribe, than a working town.

But sure, technology, and camping gear had come quite a long way. Just like their industrialized world.

They just had to hope that the focus in this time would be of the renewable kind, and non contaminating productions.

Jim was pushed towards a central building, who was looking more like a HQ than the surrounding buildings. It was probably where Commander Taylor could be found.

So Harry squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath. Preparing to followed his fellow soldiers up the few stairs.

He was seeing spots again, and the thought of going up those steps, even as few as they where, seemed like a monumental task fit for an hero.

So when the blond medic from before glided past him, and settled into an defiant stance at the first step. Her arms crossed over her chest, and a foot tapping in annoyance, all ending in a exasperated frown on her face. "And where do you think you are going mister? I was keeping a look out for you all the way here, and you are by no means fit to continue your duty. You should go to the infirmary to get checked out, and rest." She tried to look intimidating by trying to look down on him, but she had wrongly estimated his height, and even on the first step of the stairs she was slightly lower than him.

Harry scoffed in annoyance at the petite medic. "I'm feeling like a million dollars here honey. I might show up later for a full body inspection if you so insist, but right now I got things to do." He winked at her, and she blushed at the insinuation, and frowned at the sexist remark.

Her blue eyes slowly gained a triumphant look though, as she said with a smirk. "Well then, as the squad's current medic I order you to go to the infirmary for some r&r." She smiled like the cat who got the canary.

Harry scoffed once more at the technicality, and tried to move past her, but her hand shot out with surprisingly quick reactions, and blocked his shoulder. Harry went tumbling to the ground in an undignified heap from the slight resistance.

Laughter immediately broke out. Though not full blown, but snickers was enough to get his blood boiling.

When he looked at her after regaining his bearings, he saw her hide her mouth behind her hands, and her blue eyes were as big as saucers in shock at what she had done.

Now he saw red. The bitch was getting it now. Even if she was a woman, she was still a soldier, and he would not have this _Girl_ interfere with his orders. It was slightly cute at first, but now it had been humiliating. Acting like a mother hen, when he did not need the sympathy.

He got to his feet, and you could almost see him frothing at the mouth. He had worked himself into a frenzy, and the blond medic was now backtracking up the stairs. Her care of the dark haired man seemingly not appreciated.

Suddenly young strong arms slid around Harry's arms holding him in place. Harry instantly reacted to the new threat by slamming his head back into the face of who was holding him. The grip slacking at the sudden ferociousness displayed, giving Harry enough room to brake the hold, and turn on his attacker.

The dark haired teen was sporting a bloody nose, but still had his guard up. So when Harry went in for a punch, the teen was ready and deflected the blow before delivering a knee to Harry's stomach.

Grunting in pain, Harry managed to sweep the legs from out under the teen. Now having the teen at an disadvantage Harry straddled the boy before raining down punches on his body. Even throwing dirt in his eyes.

The real reason for his anger forgotten in his quest for blood, until a heavy object came crashing to his temple throwing him to the dirt besides the boy.

The blond girl was standing over him with her gun out like a club.

Harry was still slowly moving, having almost been knocked out by the blow to the head.

A warm body with a slight weight was on his back, and hissed in his ear as he fought to break out of the submission hold. He recognized the voice as the medic's. "Be still you silly man, or I will be forced to do something we both might regret." Asserting her position she pulled on his arms until she could feel him calming down.

A second later a lot of knees was holding him grounded until they got him zip-tied.

Harry's world was slowly darkening as he could feel the pressure on his back dispersing, and he heard the medic ordering the soldiers around her to bring him to the infirmary. _"I fucking hate hospitals."_ Shot through Harry's mind before everything went dark.


End file.
